Irving Feinberg et. al. disclosed a combination padlock in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,082 as constructed by multiple dials and sleeves rotatably mounted on a shackle enabling the changing or setting of a lock combination. Whenever locking such a conventional padlock, the shackle must be first opened and turned in an angle to allow the free leg of the shackle leaving apart from its engaged socket, adapted to be locked in a locking object (such as a loop) mounted on a door or door frame, which, however, must be operated by two hands of a user to thereby cause the operating inconvenience. Meanwhile, when it is intended to change a setting combination, the shackle must also be turned in an angle by a user's two hands and then depressed downwardly to disengage its sleeves from the dials to thereby cause operating inconvenience.
The present inventor has found the defects of such a conventional padlock and invented the present linearly operating padlock.